Something Wicked
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: Edward and Jake both left Bella. She decides to protect her heart by not letting anyone else in. That's until she meets a stranger at the beach. He offers her a night full passion without any consequences,or so he claims. But is there really such a thing?
1. Sam Uley Is Hiding In The Bushes again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I want to thank my amazing beta MissRainLover A.K.A Kacey-Leigh Heathfield.

She is amazing and she will be beta-ing this story.

* * *

-Happy By Intwine-

_Isn't it strange  
That the stars don't shine no more now since you're gone  
Isn't it strange  
That we can't look back and see just what went wrong_

_I wanna know now where we are,  
Should I pretend and let things be  
And knowing what you've done,  
Could you come face to face with me_

CHAPTER ONE : Sam Uley Is Hiding In The Bushes again

I heard the phone ringing downstairs, I knew who it was; it was Jacob Black. That boy has been calling every day at the same time for the last week or so, wanting to talk to little ol' me.

Well don't I feel fucking special.

The first time I answered the phone and heard who it was at the other end, I hung up on his ass. He called back of course, but I didn't pick up the phone, Charlie did.

Charlie asked me to talk to him, to which I replied; 'No! No, and hell no!' You'd think that would be clear enough for Jacob, but that boy did never learn how to take a hint.

Unfortunately, he hasn't given up, he keeps calling but I've picked up the habit of not answeringthe phone...ever. No one but Jacob Black calls me anyway, so it doesn't matter. If it was something important...well, that's what answering machines are for right?

My thoughts about Jacob 'has his head stuck up his ass' Black, were interrupted by Charlie.

"Bells, didn't you hear me?" He asked slightly out of breath, "I've been calling you, Jacob's on the phone."

I heard him calling my name of course, I'm not deaf, I heard him him just fine, but I had no intention of accepting what he came here to offer. My dad knew how I felt about Jacob Black and his incessant stalking ways. He even knew what he did to earn my wrath; he just...didn't seem to care. Jacob could do no wrong in the eyes of Charlie Swan.

"Tell him to call back in a decade or so, I don't feel like talking right now." I said without looking at my dad.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will get off your butt right now to answer your call. If you don't, so help me God!"

"No I won't." I said without any emotions.

"Bella, you better be downstairs in thirty seconds or...or I'll..."

"You'll what? Ground me for the rest of my miserable life. Go ahead, please, I don't mind, it's not like I actually have a life or...well you know...friends." He was at a loss for words for a couple of seconds before he started talking with a smug tone of voice.

"Or I'll make you come fishing with me, Billy, and Old Quil."

This did make me look at him, if only to judge how serious he was. He was looking quite smug, mixed with a desperate determination. When I saw his face, I knew I wasn't going to get out off this one.

"Fine!" I huffed. "I'll pick up the damn phone, but you didn't say anything about actually talking to that asshole." I said, looking just as smug as my dad just did.

His brow furrowed. "Now you listen to me young lady. You are going to pick up that phone, have a civilized conversation with Jacob Black, and you will not reject any plans that boy has. You are getting out of this house this weekend one way or another. You can choose to go out with your friend, or you're coming with me and the senior citizens brigade."

I groaned, "Dad!"

"Don't you 'Dad' me Bella, I'm sick and tired of this nonsense. Edward Cullen left you! He is not coming back! And I will not sit around any longer watching you put your life on hold, waiting for something that will never happen. You got it?"

Fuck! My dad finally decided to go pro-active on my ass. I wished I'd have known, I would've hid under the bed or something.

I looked at Charlie who was still watching me to see what I would decide. I knew he was just trying to help, but what he was doing wasn't helping, far from it. He thought I was acting the way I did because I was waiting for Edward Cullen to come back to me. I wasn't. I knew that wasn't going to happen, Edward sure as hell made that clear. And to be honest, I really didn't want him too. If I ever saw Edward Cullen again, I would try to kill him with a rocket launcher.

Hey...don't give me that look, it worked for Buffy...well kinda anyway.

I sighed and figured I'd better get it over with. I jumped off of my bed and ran downstairs. I heard Charlie's footsteps behind me, so I knew he was following me closely. The phone was still off the hook, waiting for me. I wondered if I could hang up and tell my dad it was an accident…

No...probably not. It didn't work the first twenty times I tried it, so it probably wouldn't work now. Besides, Jacob would probably just call back.

Like I said; he can't take a hint. Too fucking bad!

I picked up the phone in a less then friendly manner. "What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too I guess. How have you been?" Jacob asked.

"None of your Goddamn business! I asked you a question, answer it! What the hell do you want, and why are you calling me? Are you sure you're allowed to talk to me? Better hang up fast before you get in trouble Jake, Sam Uley is hiding in the bushes again."

I felt so much anger at the thought of Sam Uley. He was the reason I lost Jake. Every-time I tried to talk to him, Sam fucking Uley would come out of the fucking bushes telling me to leave.

Now I ask you, what the fuck is up with that?

Is he some kind of stalking tree hugger or something, and who exactly is he stalking… me or Jake? That guy has some serious creepiness going on.

"Bells, you know that's not fair. Sam lets me talk to you."

I felt consumed with anger again. Sam _lets _me talk to you. _Lets. _That's just all kinds of messed up. He needs permission to talk to his 'best friend'. What the hell kind of tree- hugging stalker cult is Sam Uley running, and why is Jacob a part of it?

I snorted. "Oh yeah, he _lets _you talk to me alright, that's why we've been having so many stimulating conversations the last five months... Oh wait, no we haven't! That must all have been in my imagination."

"Bells..." Jake groaned. "It's complicated OK? I'd explain if I could, I swear."

"No it's not OK, and frankly, I don't give a flying fuck. I neither want, nor care to hear why you've abandoned me for Sam Uley and his posse of steroid popping ass-holes. The same bunch of ass-hole's you once described to me as part of Sam Uley's freakish cult."

"Bella, Bella, please I understand OK. This must be very strange to you, but I swear I didn't abandon you. There is a good explanation for everything."

I yawned. "Yeah I'm sure there is, but like I said. ...I don't care." I looked at Charlie who was trying to make it look like he wasn't listening in on my conversation. Who was he trying to kid?

"Why are you calling me Jake? What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I called you to ask if you wanted to hang out with me." He asked calmly.

"Hang out with you?" I started laughing my ass off. "Not fucking likely." I snorted after my amusement fled. The sad part off all of this was; it wasn't funny, not funny at all.

"Bells, please. We could do anything you want. We could go and talk somewhere, or we could go to the beach. The guys are holding a bonfire." He said pleadingly

"A bonfire? Oh_ now _I'm welcome? The last time I came to a bonfire on first beach I was escorted off of Quileute land by two of those steroid popping freaks. You remember that don't you Jakie?" I asked mockingly.

"But then again maybe you don't, you were probably too busy with turning your back on me to see anything."

Jake didn't say anything. I could hear him swallow loudly. If I didn't know any better I'd say he cared. Well tough luck! That asshole could go to hell for all I cared. He deserved it.

"Please Bella? I'm begging you? Please?" Hearing him say that brought me back to the day I said those exact words to Jacob.

_My mind was consumed with worry, something was wrong with Jacob. Billy wasn't talking, he was actually rather rude. Every-time I called him he said 'Jacob's sick and needs time to recover' and then without another word, he'd hang up on me. I knew he was lying because I'm not an idiot. _

_Something was wrong; I could feel it in the depth of my soul. _

_So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was going to see Jacob, and no one was going to stop me! My dad told me he heard Jacob talking about going to the beach; I knew that it was the time to make my move. I was going to see if he was alright, I had too._

_I got out of my beat up truck and made my way to first beach._

_I was going to find out what the hell was going on and I was doing it right now._

_Jake hadn't come by to see me for two weeks. He didn't call__,__ didn't text, he didn't even send me a singing telegram. I knew something was wrong. Jacob would never abandon me like that, unless something bad was going on. I felt fear in every fiber of my being. They told me he was sick. What if it was serious? What if he didn't call me because he couldn't? I kept worrying all the way to beach. I didn't understand. If he was sick, then why would he be at the beach. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see Jake standing right in front of me until I bumped into him._

_I fell down and looked up to see what kind of large ass tree I had walked into when I saw Jacob's eyes. He was watching me intently, waiting for something to happen. I think it didn't because I could clearly see disappointment mark his features. Disappointment and an edge of bitterness. The bitterness told me whatever it was he was expecting to find, he didn't, and wasn't happy about it._

_Suddenly I remembered why I was there. I let my eyes roam his body. He looked fine. He Didn't look sick, in fact he looked better then fine. I could hardly recognize my Jacob in this tall muscular man looming over me. I said the first thing that came to mind._

_"Your hair Jake. What happened to your beautiful hair?" I asked shocked._

_His features seemed to soften for a moment only to harden again when he heard a yell. He looked at me with regret, and stiffened._

_I looked behind me to see what could possibly have such an effect on my always smiling Jake, when I spotted Sam Uley and three of his cronies._

_I instantly knew what had happened. Jake told me he was afraid of this, he told me this would happen, but I didn't believe him. I told him he was stronger than Sam Uley and his brainwashing technique. I guess I was wrong._

_"What are you doing here Bella?" Jake asked menacingly._

_I gulped. "I came to see you, I was worried. What happened to you? Did they get to you?" I whispered that last part. _

_He stiffened again. "Leave Bella, leave here and don't come back. Your kind is not welcome here." Well, I guess that answers that question. _

_"Jake, please. Why are you doing this? What do you mean I'm not welcome here? Jake what happened to you? Please tell me? Let me help you! We can get out of here right now! You can come with me! I know Charlie wouldn't mind if you stayed with us! Or if you want, we could go to Jacksonville; my mom would love to have you! Please Jake, you don't have to listen to them! Please, I'm your friend!"He looked tired and hurt. I didn't know what to do._

_"Bella go home. It's too late for me, the Jake you knew doesn't exist anymore. He grew up," he gave me a pained look__,__ "he had to."_

_He turned around to leave. "Please Jake don't...Please don't leave...you pr-promised."_

_"I guess I lied." He said without turning back._

_He couldn't leave me, he promised. I watched him reach his friends, and without stopping walked to the forest._

_"Please Jake? I'm begging you! Please?"_

_All I got in return was to see him vanish into the woods, followed by an anguished howl of a wolf._

_I could relate, I wanted to howl like a wolf myself._

_No! No! I couldn't let him do this. I had to try one more time. I started running towards the woods trying to follow Jacob but his friends had other ideas._

_"Bella don't." Sam said softly._

_He looked so caring, like he didn't want me to hurt. But I knew it was a lie. If he cared, he wouldn't have taken Jacob from me._

_"Let me go, I'm going after him! I don't know what the hell you did to scramble his brain like that, you brainwashing piece of shit, but I'm going to unscramble them even if I have to hit him over the head with a baseball bat!"_

_"Bella..." One of Sam's cronies said softly. "You have to let him go." I looked to see who the asshole was who had the nerve to tell me to let go of my best friend. I startled, it was Quil. I knew Embry had turned into one of the asshole brigade but now Quil._

_I gave him a hard look. "You too huh Quil?" _

_"Yeah" He answered softly._

_I looked at Sam pleadingly. "Please just let me go! I need to find him."_

_Sam's eyes turned hard. "Bella! He told you to leave. He doesn't want to be your friend anymore. You need to accept it. He doesn't want you!" _

_I froze. He doesn't want you. He doesn't want you. Of course he didn't. No one did. Edward didn't. Check. Alice Didn't. Check. Emmet didn't. Check. The rest of the Cullen's didn't. Check. It only made sense I could cross Jacob of my list too._

_I looked at Sam. "He doesn't want me." I said tasting the words one more time. I saw a brief flash of guilt cross Sam's features. I didn't understand why he would feel guilty. I probably misinterpreted the look. It was probably just indigestion._

_I felt dazed. No one wanted me. I was unwanted. The unwanted me. I laughed._

_The asshole brigade gave each other uneasy glances. I realized I probably sounded like a complete maniac._

_I felt like I was nothing, like I was worthless, a distraction. I wasn't worth the air I breathed. I gave one last longing look to the forest Jake disappeared in and turned around. I had to get out of there. The air I breathed felt wrong. I could taste salt on my lips and that's when I realized that I was crying._

_I heard Sam utter a curse. "Embry, Quil get her out of here. Make sure she gets home!" He barked._

_I wanted to laugh through my tears. I was being thrown of their land with a fucking escort. Sam Uley obviously had delusions of grandeur, well if you wanna call playing rent-a-cop for the tribe grandeur._

_Quill and Embry followed me home that night. Making sure I wasn't polluting their land by breathing._

_I didn't give up though. After my initial shock and hurt at what happened at the beach, I went back to La Push and tried again. That's when I noticed Sam Uley and his cronies were always around, watching me, watching Jake. It creeped me the hell out. He would just pop out of the forest and tell me to leave. It seemed like Sam Uley was always hiding in the bushes, and would come out to ruin any progress I made with Jake._

_My last attempt at talking to Jake happened two weeks after the incident at the beach, I found Jake alone-thank God- and tried to talk to him._

_"Jake, please tell me what's going on with you, why are you treating me this way? Why are you keeping secrets?" I asked, my hurt apparent in my voice__._

_He started shaking. "Secrets, Bella? You are the last one to be lecturing me about keeping secrets don't you think?" What did he mean? What secret am I keeping from him? I didn't have any secrets to keep, especially not from Jake. The only thing I could think of was the Cullen's. _

_"What secrets? I don't have any secrets from you, Jake."_

_His shaking increased. "How can you stand there pretending to be my friend and lie to me like that? You know what kind of secrets I'm talking about and don't pretend for just one second you don't." He spat, he was starting to scare me. My Jake was nothing like the stranger looming over me. I saw nothing of the things I loved about Jake in this person. Determination washed over me. I needed to get him back. He saved me from myself, I was going to save him from Sam and his gang._

_"I_ am_ your friend Jake." I said quietly_

_This only seemed to upset him further. I heard a sound behind me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was, and for the first time in my life, I was actually glad to see Sam Uley._

_"JAKE, CALM DOWN NOW!" He yelled with authority _

_"Bella stay back!" Sam said while standing in front of me in a protective manner. Wow Sam was actually protecting me. Head-rush!_

_Jake's shaking seemed to decrease. It seemed to me like he was calming down. What the hell was this, why was he shaking? Was it because of drugs? Is Sam giving him drugs?_

_"What the hell is this? What did you do to him?" I yelled at Sam._

_He turned around with an angry face. I quickly took a step back._

_"What did I do to him? What did I do to him? You did this you little idiot, I told you to stay away from him! What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Fuck you Sam! I am not giving up on my best friend, I told you that!" _

_"I am not your friend!" Jake yelled "I told you to leave me the hell alone! I don't want you, I've got better things to do then waste my time on you, you're not worth it!" _

_My mind flashed to the night I first saw James. I saw Jasper and me standing in the entryway waiting for Alice. I heard Jasper telling me 'You are worth it.' I put my arms around my body, holding myself, trying to keep myself from falling apart. _

_"Oh God Jasper, you were so wrong." I said with a voice filled with sorrow._

_"Bella..." Sam started; it startled me enough to bring my eyes to his. When he saw my eyes he flinched. I'm not sure what he saw there, but I saw pain cross his features._

_I looked at Jake for the last time. I saw the regret and guilt on his face._

_I turned around to walk away and that's when I decided friends are overrated._

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Jake yelling in my ear.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you hung up on me."

"Well isn't that the smartest suggestion you've had all day?" I said before hanging up.

Take that asshole! I thought while chuckling softly.

"Ahem"

I looked up to see Charlie standing there looking at me with a pissed off expression on his face.

"What? Did I forget to say bye or something?" I smirked

He opened his mouth only to close it again. Shit he was pissed.

The phone began ringing again. We both knew who it was, but there was no way in hell I was going to pick up that damned phone to have a civilized conversation with Jacob Black.

"Pick up that phone right now, Bella Marie Swan." Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"Nope," I said with a peaceful smile on my face. "You can middle name me all you want Charlie, it ain't happening."

"First off all, it's _Dad, _and second of all, pick up that phone and talk to that boy. This nonsense between the two of you has gone on long enough." He said angrily.

The phone stopped ringing only to start again after a couple of seconds.

Charlie looked at me expectantly. "You can look at me all you want, I'm still not answering the damn phone!"

"Fine!" Charlie said. He walked over to the phone and picked up. "Swan residence. Hi Jacob...yeah...no not a problem, she's right here. Yeah, she'll talk to you in a minute OK?

Just a second." He said before handing me the phone.

"Talk to him. When he asks you to go to the beach with him, say yes. Give the boy a chance, I mean it Bella. It's either that, or you're coming with me and the guys on our fishing trip- oh and just so you know, we're leaving for the entire weekend. So you can either spend _some_ time with Jacob, or spend the _whole _weekend with us. Your choice Bells."

Jeez spend the entire weekend listening to old geezer's gossip like little girls, that was _so _not happening. But going down to La Push to see Jake...that wasn't something I wanted to do either. I took a deep breath. I was going to have to discourage Jake from calling me again anyway.

I glared at Charlie before I picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" I spat.

"Hi, we...um...must have gotten disconnected." He said trying to be polite by ignoring my rudeness.

"What are you...in denial? I did it on purpose you dipshit!"

"BELLA!" My dad hissed.

I gave him an innocent look. "What? I did!" He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know alright. I'm not stupid!" Jake said quietly

"Pfft, could have fooled me" I muttered.

"Anyway, my dad is kinda blackmailing me into going to the beach with you...thanks for that by the way. Ass-face! So, I'm gonna see you there." I said with a cold voice.

"He is? That's great!" He said excited.

"What, you think it's great that my dad blackmails me? You really are an asshole!"

"No no Bella that's not what I meant. I just meant I'm glad that I'm gonna see you again that's all."

"Yeah I can honestly say I don't feel the same." I said with venom dripping from every word.

I ended the call without another word. I turned back to Charlie with all my anger showing on my face.

"Look dad. What you just did is totally screwed up. If I don't want to hang out with Jake, then I don't want to hang out with Jake. I have my reasons and you should respect them. You pressured me into doing something I really don't want to do, and-"

"Bella, I just did what's best for you. You've been avoiding your friends and I just

thought-"

"Yeah dad! That's right...avoiding my _friends_, Jake is not my friend. If you would have listened to anything I saidthe last couple of weeks, you would have known that. I am no longer friends with Jacob, and there is nothing in the world that will change that situation, including your screwed up match making tactics." I sighed, I was sick and tired of Charlie's selective blindness. "

Look Charlie...just don't try this again okay! I'm nineteen years old,that means I'm legally an adult. You can't tell me what to do, and if you try to force my hand like this again, I'll move to Jacksonville with Rene and Phil." Charlie looked at me with a slightly panicked expression.

"Bells, I was only trying to help!"

"I know dad, but don't! I don't need it. It's like I said, it's my life, my choice. Jake is no longer my friend and this little trip to beach isn't gonna change that!"

Charlie nodded "Alright, fair enough. No more pressure...or blackmail."

"Good!" I said smiling at Charlie. "Because next time I'm picking the fishing trip, and trust me...you're not gonna like it if I go with you!" I grinned

I said goodbye to Charlie and went up to my room to put some clothes on for my not date with Jacob Black.

I opted for my favorite jeans with a black hoodie. I was going for comfortable today.

I was going to the beach but it didn't mean I'd have to be nice to Jake...or any other of his asshole friends.

Fuck! I so didn't wanna do this! I put Jake behind me...or tried to at least. When he left me I decided that having friends was just not worth it. He hurt me so much. Even with everything he knew about Edward and the Cullen's. Even when he promised, he still left me.

Now you tell me, what the hell kind of friend does that? No, friends and boyfriends are clearly not for me. I'm not gonna let myself become vulnerable again...not like that. Maybe later I'll change my mind, but not now.

If I did decide to get a boyfriend, I wouldn't emotionally attach myself to them. It would have to be a physical relationship...sex. I was still a virgin but I was thinking more and more about finding someone and just get it over with. Maybe I'll do that...maybe not.

I walked downstairs and found my dad staring out of the window with both his hands in his pockets. He didn't hear me come in so I had the opportunity to watch him. He looked upset; I knew it was my fault. When Jake, my supposedly best friend abandoned me, I retreated within myself. I didn't go catatonic; I didn't have a break-down. I just cut myself off from everything, love, life, and my father.

I'm not even gonna pretend I didn't know it would hurt him, but it was either that or explode. It was an act of self-preservation and I have never regretted it more than I did this second.

Don't get me wrong, I know it had to be done. But I hurt my dad...again. I made a silent vow to never do that again. I wanted to change things, change the awkwardness and empty words between me and Charlie, I just didn't know how.

How do I make myself care about Charlie again without caring about anything else? I didn't know the answer, and was afraid I never would.

I must have made a sound somehow because Charlie turned around. He gave me a tight smile. "Hey Bells, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I figured, the sooner I get there, the sooner I get to come home." I said while shrugging my shoulders; it was obviously the wrong thing to say because Charlie's smile became even more forced.

Damn, I can't do anything right.

I turned around quickly and grabbed my car keys of the hook. "I'm gonna head out, I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye dad." I said without turning around.

"Bye Bells." I heard Charlie say softly.

I walked outside before Charlie could see how upset I was. The trouble with burying your emotions was, they're always there, just below the surface looking for a weakness in your armor, looking for a way out.

I hoped to hell tonight was not the night they'd finally succeed.

* * *

Hi Guys,

So...what did you think?

Was it any good? Do you want to read more?

Please review, I need some feedback.

XXX Hanane XXX


	2. Conversations with strangers

Books » Twilight » Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Author: Hanane EL Mokkadem  
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 230 - Published: 10-14-10 - Updated: 11-18-10 id:6399109

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I walked outside before Charlie could see how upset I was. The trouble with burying your emotions was, they're always there, just below the surface looking for a weakness in the armor. Looking for a way out._

_I hoped to hell tonight was not the night they'd finally succeed._

-Happy-

_Isn't it strange _  
_That you told me one thing and suddenly changed your mind_  
_Isn't it strange _  
_That you'd come here for me turn away and leave me behind_

_Now it feels like I'm drowning, _  
_Feels like I'm drowning without you_  
_I know the feeling, _  
_Cause I've felt this all before_

_I hope you don't feel just like me,_  
_I hope you don't feel just like me,_

_I hope you're happy_

CHAPTER TWO: Conversations With Strangers

After I drove down to La push I parked my car in front of Jacob's house. Everything in me was telling me to drive through La Push, flip Jake and bushwhacker Sam off, and drive back home. Charlie didn't specify the amount of time I had to remain in Jake's presence after all. So technically, it could work. But although I would have loved to see the expression on their faces, I didn't particularly look forward to Charlie's expression when he found out about my manners, or lack of, in this case. So I decided against my little plan. I needed to speak to Jake anyway and impart on him the wisdom of not stalking people, so I had to visit La Push sooner or later. I decided to get it over with.

I took a deep breath-after I mentally rolled my eyes because I had been taking a lot of deep breaths lately-and walked down towards First Beach. I'd decided I needed the length of the walk from Jake's house to First Beach to compose myself. My emotions were running around like scared little mice, and I didn't want Jacob to see how much his betrayal had really affected me.

I tried locking down my feelings as best I could, but somehow it wasn't working like it usually did. Ever since the first day Jacob called me after a silence of five months, I had become so angry I actually scared myself for a while. For five months I cut my self off from my emotions, convinced myself that I didn't care only to have it all go to hell the second I heard his voice through the phone.

If I didn't already hate Jacob Black, I would have started hating him at that second.

I stopped walking when I came at the path that lead to the beach. I could hear voices and people laughing. I grimaced. 'Well at least they're having a good time.' I thought not without resentment. I took a deep breath-again-and walked towards the voices.

The first one I saw was... well lets guess shall we; Sam freaking Uley. His eyes met mine, and I gave him a blank stare.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. "Bella you're here!" I grimaced when I recognized the voice of Jacob Black.

"Yeah...kinda wish I wasn't," I said wryly. He ignored me and continued with his oh so positive-gag-attitude.

"Bells I'm so glad you made it!" he said while trying to hug me.

"Don't touch me," I said very calmly. I saw a hurt expression cross his face, and I would be lying if I said I didn't take a little pleasure in that. Ahhh who am I kidding I took a lot of pleasure out of it, I abse-fucking-lutly loved it!

He gave me his sunshine smile again-which had no effect none whatsoever, and sighed. "Ok Bella, I understand, baby steps."

I gave him a 'what the fuck' look. Could this guy really be this dense? He seriously thought we were just gonna pick up where HE left off. What an idiot! After everything I told him, he thought he could just charm his way back in again? Well...un-fucking-likely.

I looked at him without any trace of emotions on my face and spoke with a voice equally devoid of emotion. "No, no baby steps, in fact, no steps at all. I told you once and I'm gonna tell you again; I don't want anything to do with you, leave me alone. Stop stalking me. Stop enlisting my father in your, 'get back together with Bella' scheme's, because I'm not interested. I'm not your friend and I don't wanna be. Leave me alone Jacob. I mean it."

I didn't wait for his reaction, instead I walked around him and sat at the bonfire with people who where obviously pretending not to listen to our little chat. Like I cared. The entire world could hear what I had to say to Jacob for all I cared, maybe he'd finally believe me if they did. I could feel all their eyes on me, but I felt the intensity of someone's gaze more then I felt the others. I knew who it was without looking up. It was the same set of eyes I've felt looking at me whenever I was trying to talk to Jake. It was Sam 'hide in the bushes' Uley. I suppressed the urge to meet his gaze and settles for staring contently into the bonfire instead.

"Hi," a perky voice said to my left. I looked up to meet the eyes of a beautiful woman. She had beautiful thick black hair that made me want to run my hand through my own hair just to tidy it up a bit. Her face was marred with scars from what I thought was an animal attack, but in no way did it diminish her beauty. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiance, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked while she seated herself without waiting for an answer.

Sam Uley had a fiance? I shuddered. Who could ever stand to be in a room long enough to actually marry that controlling-ass-bushwhacker. She must be an extraordinary person..or just as irritating as he is.

"Be my guest, free country and all," I murmured softly.

"You're Bella right? Jake talks about you all the time."  
The second she finished the sentence I knew the reason she was sitting with me. She was sent to do the sneaky side attack, butter me up a bit so Jacob could finish with a home run. I suppressed a smirk deciding I was interested in seeing where she was going to take this. What can I say... I was bored.

"I heard about what happened between you and Jake and I'm sorry. It must be awful to get dumped like that."

Get dumped like that... Say what now?

"It's just...you should know he never stopped talking about you. It really hurt him to have to leave you like that-but I swear he never cheated on you, not once! He never stopped loving you."  
She gave me a wide grin. "Don't you think you should go and talk to him?" she asked looking a bit smug. She thought she'd actually gotten through to me on some level, by saying complete bullshit. I almost laughed my ass off in her face.

"Um Emily was it?" I asked smiling sweetly. She nodded with her wide grin still held in place. I absently wondered if it hurt to grin that wide.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I was never with Jacob he was my friend that's it, and even that was a lie. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but stop talking about things you know nothing about. I don't want anything to do with Jacob Black. I hope that's clear enough for you, because he sure as hell doesn't seem to grasp the concept."  
I was proud at the sound of my voice. It didn't show my inner turmoil. All I wanted to do is yell at Jacob Black for telling people we were together. That arrogant motherfucker!

"Bella...you don't have to hide your heartbreak from me. I know you and Jake were together, and you can be again." she continued as if my outburst from a couple of seconds ago ever happened. I shuddered at the wide grinning freak sitting next to me.  
I guess I now knew the answer to the question 'How does she put up with Sam Uley?', the answer was; she's just as irritating as he is. I was really starting to dislike this chick. She reminded me of Alice when she wanted to go shopping. They both couldn't take a fucking hint.

I felt everyone's' eyes on me. "Jacob Black!" I yelled startling her in the process. He came running like an eager puppy. "Bells..." he said with a happy voice.

I looked him in the eyes. "What have you been telling people Jacob Black? We were never together like that, why does she think we were?" I asked with a steel tone of voice that demanded answers.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "We would have been if we had had more time." he said while he scowled at Sam.

"No we wouldn't. I told you then and I will tell you again. I am not interested in you. Not as anything, leave me alone."

"Bella I know I hurt you, but we can start again. You know I'm in love with you...I've always been in love with you. And now that you've had enough time to recover from...HIM, we can start something. We can finally be together."

I looked at him like he was insane, which at this point I actually started believing he was.

"Are you delusional? When did I ever give you any indication that I wanted something more then friendship with you? Seriously dude, get your head out of your ass. Me not being interested in you has nothing to do with other people or-you can say his name by the way-Edward. I'm not interested in you because I always saw you as a younger brother and now you're not even that. Just leave me the hell alone Jacob! The only reason I'm here is because Charlie made me. I think I've made it perfectly clear to you, and everyone here that I don't want you in my life, not in any way. Now stop telling people I'm your girlfriend, because honestly...it's kinda pathetic."

I watched him look like I just killed his favorite puppy. "But..."

"No! I am not, nor have I ever been interested! Got it?" I said looking at the people sitting at the bonfire. My gaze lingered on Sam. He was watching me with a blank expression.

Our eyes stayed on each other. He was trying to see if I was lying in any way, and I was trying to tell him to go fuck himself.

"Jake!" I heard someone yell. "Jake calm down!"  
Sam broke our staring contest and looked at Jacob, I immediately did the same. Jake was shaking like he did the last time I tried talking to him. He looked so angry. God...was hanging out with Sam Uley doing this to him? Were they all doing drugs?

"Honestly Jake, I don't know what the hell your deal is...but you need to seek help, drugs are bad for you, you know!"

Sam glared at me. "Not helping Bella," he muttered with irritation.

"Jake leave! Now!" Sam said with authority.

Jake gave me one last anguished look and turned around to leave. He was followed by Quil and Embry. I shook my head in disappointment at his retreating back. Billy would be crushed if he found out Jake was doing drugs. I couldn't believe he was doing that to his father. I sobered up quick and got off my high horse. After all the shit I'd put Charlie through the last year and a half, I was one to talk.

I turned around and left the bonfire. I decided to go for a walk, I needed to be alone for a while. I walked a long distance and sat down at the beach. They couldn't see me from here so I could let my mask down a bit. I felt so sad for Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I still hated his guts for what he did to me, but drugs. He was messed up in a bad way. After ten minutes I felt someone watching me. I wasn't worried because I knew who it was. Somehow I always knew who it was.

"What do you want Sam?" I sighed without turning around.

He walked over to me and sat down. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because, you're always watching me," I shrugged. "I got used to it I guess."

We sat there not saying anything for a while, I wondered why he was there, why he was always watching me, and I also wondered why I was covertly admiring his chest. Pfft hormones...they had no taste none whatsoever. Why was I sitting here next to him without yelling at him? I sighed.

"Sam? What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly.

"Why?" he shot back. "I thought you didn't care."

I shrugged. "Billy cares, Charlie cares. Me...not so much. I'm just kind of asking on their behalf."

He gave me a 'sure you are' look.

"He's fine Bella, don't worry about him." he said while scratching his head. The movement made his muscles ripple. My...God...I was so gonna have a talk with my hormones when I got home.

"I'm not...worried. It's just...whatever power you have over him that made him end our friendship, use it to make him get some help, okay."

He nodded. "So... I heard you say something interesting."  
I grinned. "Everything I say is interesting Sam."

He snorted. "No really. I heard you say that...Cullen's name." he said with a guarded expression on his face.

I gave him a quick glance "So? What's your point?"

He turned his face to me watching me intently. I felt the heat of his gaze. I turned my face towards him. He was looking at me like he was trying to unravel the world's biggest mystery. Like I held all the answers. His eyes came back to mine. "You've spend a lot of time with the Cullen's." he continued way too casual for my liking.

"Yeah..." I answered carefully. "Again, I ask what's your point?"

He kept his eyes on me so I knew I needed to guard my expression. "All this time, you never saw anything...strange about them? Anything out of the ordinary I mean." Sam asked not taking his eyes off me.

Fuck! What was he asking? Did he know? "No! I cant say that I have," I answered quietly. He gave me a disappointed look, but I don't think it was because of my answer. I think Sam Uley saw something in my face that told him exactly what he wanted to know. And he sure as hell didn't like what he saw there.

"Dammit Bella! Of all the stupid irresponsible things..." he muttered angrily.

"What?" I asked not really wanting to know why he was saying those things. I had a feeling I already knew, but I didn't want him to confirm those feelings. I didn't want to be the one to betray their secret. I shouldn't even care, not anymore. But somehow I did. Enough not to spill my guts anyway. Enough not to want to spill my guts.

Sam gave me an 'you know what I mean, don't you dare pretend otherwise' look that I tried my best to ignore. He stood up shaking the sand of his jeans with his hands.

"Dammit Bella, what were you thinking? No! You know what, don't even answer that because I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking at all. How could you be so...and Charlie, didn't you think about the dangers you brought into his home? God Bella!" He yelled furiously. Oh he knew alright, I was pretty sure of that.

Sam kept muttering things too low for me to hear while pacing around like a maniac. "I cant believe you!" he finally uttered. He gave me one last look, turned around, and walked away grumbling something about idiot pale faces.

He left me there, knowing I disappointed him and wondering why I cared that I did.

I stayed there for another ten minutes before I decided to go for a walk. I kept thinking about how Sam seemed to know about the Cullen's. I was so busy mulling it over in my head that I didn't notice I stumbled right into an argument.

"Please tell me what I did? Please, just whatever it is, I'll fix it, I swear I will-just plea-" I heard a girl beg.

She was interrupted by the angry voice of a man. "Look I already told you, this has nothing to do with you, I'm just in a bad place right now and I can't be around you!"  
Great, I stumbled right into a break up fight, just what I needed right now. Like I hadn't heard enough people break up with me in one way or another, now I needed to hear other people break up with each other-and is this guy seriously using the 'it's not you its me' approach because...ouch.

"Please just tell me what's going on? Everything was going great between us, and then suddenly you start hanging out with Sam Uley and his gang, and now you're breaking up with me. Please just tell me, what did I do wrong?"

Wow this sounds awfully familiar. Didn't I say those words once? If she's talking to Jake I am so kicking his no good sorry ass. Is he doing this to other girls too? Maybe we could start an I got abandoned by Jacob Black hate club. Or maybe not.

"It's not a gang! And they have nothing to do with this, okay. I tried to make it work between us against my better judgment, but I can't do it anymore. Believe me when I tell you; it was bound to happen and better I do it now then later." he said with bitterness.

Okay...so not Jake. But who then? I had to say I was intrigued. I stayed there hiding hoping I wouldn't be discovered anytime soon because this was too freaking interesting.

Okay so now I wasn't just a bitter bitch, I was a nosy bitter bitch enjoying other people's misery as well. Ah well you cant have everything, right.

"But why? Why is it bound to happen? Did you...d...did you...meet someone else?" the girl asked choking on her own words.

He sighed. "No..but I'm bound to. I can't and wont explain it to you Lanie, all you need to know is we're through. I don't wanna be with you anymore." he said sounding resigned.

"You asshole, how could you do this to me? I hate you!" she cried.

"I really am sorry." he said quietly

"You can take your sorry and shove it up your ass!" the girl screamed before I heard her running away. I could still hear her sobbing.

I decided to turned around and walk away. I hoped he wasn't going to hear me because we were at a quiet part of the beach. I didn't worry about it before because their screaming match provided enough cover for my clumsy footsteps. I turned around slowly but before I could take one step I was interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"You can come out you know, I know you're there." he said with an emotionless voice.

Fuck! Was he talking to me? God I hoped not, because I wasn't sure how I was going to explain me spying on him and his girl friend. I guess ex -girl friend now.

I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't say anything else so I could get out of here but no such luck.

"Do you always listen in on other people's private conversations?" he continued.

Oh he definitely knew I was here. Fuck it, why not! "If you wanted to have a private conversation you should have talked in the privacy of your own home. You shouldn't be surprised that someone heard your talk, this is a public beach after all." I said stepping out of my hiding place.

He didn't look up. He just continued watching the waves break on the surface. "Well, you could at least have the decency to walk away when you hear two people discuss their private lives."

I walked over to him and sat my self next to him watching the same waves he was. "No way! I'm way to curious for that. It would have driven me crazy not to know what happened next between you two. It would have been like seeing a good movie but not getting to see the end."

He chuckled softly. "Far be it from me to use cliche's, but have you ever heard of the saying; 'curiosity killed the cat?"

I grinned. "I've always been more of a dog person anyway." I retorted.

He snorted. "Well at least you're honest about it. Most people would feel embarrassed if they got caught eavesdropping."

I laughed "Not me...well, not anymore anyway." I added after I thought about the way I used to be. The old Bella Swan would never have done anything like that. But then again, the old Bella Swan was a first class idiot. I thought with a grimace.

I turned my face to the man sitting next to me, I couldn't help but wonder who he was. Did I know him? Did he know me? He didn't sound familiar. He sounded sexy. His voice brought shivers to places they have no business being in the first place.

I found myself longing for the sound of his voice. I wanted him to talk to me. This was kinda freaking me out, because I've never before been obsessed by the sound of someones voice. But then again, there's a first for everything, right.

He didn't say anything else. So I just sat there with him on the beach in the dark, keeping him company.

"Are you alright?" I asked after when the silence became unbearable

"No."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No!"

"Want me to leave?"

"...No."

I didn't know what, else to say. I decided I would just stay with him. He was clearly not okay, I could tell. I just couldn't figure out why he wasn't okay. My instinct was telling me it had nothing to do with the girl, it was about the reason he broke up with her.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked, breaking the silence for the first time in thirty minutes.

"Well I did ask you if you wanted me to leave, you said no so-"

"No that's not what I meant, I meant why were you here in the first place? Walking around in the dark alone, didn't anyone ever tell you that's dangerous?"

I sighed? "Yeah, I know. It's not normally something I would do, but I had to leave the bonfire. If I stayed there any longer I would have hit someone."

He laughed. His laughter made my stomach flutter. I could feel goosebumps all over my skin. What the hell was up with me lately? First Sam and now a complete stranger.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"That's not important. He just pissed me off and I got so angry...He makes me so angry. So I left and sat down at the beach. His friend followed me and-"

He turned his face towards me, I couldn't see it because it was to dark but I wondered what he looked like.

"And what? What happened?"

I groaned. "Well I...was kinda checking him out...I guess."

"Okay...whats wrong with that?" He asked confused.

"Everything! And its all the fault of my stupid hormones. I swear to God, I hate him! I abse-fucking-lutly hate his guts, and there I was checking him out! That's not right!" I yelled.

He grinned, "Sounds to me like, maybe you don't really hate him."

My head snapped up. "Oh no I hate him alright, I really, really do! But I can't figure out what's wrong with me."

"Maybe you're just horny."

"Nah really? You think?" I replied sarcastically.

That made him laugh. "I mean, its not about him specifically. You're just horny and he's there. Like you said earlier, hormones. I advice you to find someone you know, like and find attractive, and work your issues out."

"What? Like a fuck buddy?"

He burst out in laughter. "I was thinking more along the lines of a boyfriend, but hey, whatever flips your switch."

"A boyfriend...no I don't want one. I really don't need that emotional shit right now."

He turned his face back to me. I could feel his scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"Are you sure you're a girl? You don't sound like one."

I hugged my knees to my body with my arms. "Why because I don't wanna be all lovey dovey shit with a guy? Please, its more trouble then its worth. Besides, I plan on being more like the 'love 'em then leave 'em' kind of girl, I've been left behind to many times to have it any other way. I don't want a relationship."

"So, you plan on having sex with random stranger?" he asked interested

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Because I'm a stranger..."  
Oh fuck! Was it just me or was it getting hot out here?

Well, he was right about that, he was a stranger. I didn't even know what he looked like. It would be the perfect way to sort out my stupid hormones without any kind of messy emotional situations. But was I really ready to give my virginity to a random stranger? I never wanted the 'perfect' first time, I never even thought about having it with someone other then Edward, but could I really do it this way? Just some random stranger. Granted one I had the hots for, but still...

"Why? Are you offering?"

He snorted. "Offering to have sex with a beautiful girl without any consequences? Let me think...Uhm YEAH!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maybe I could do this...

"Even if said girl is an inexperienced virgin, who hasn't even been kissed properly?" I asked not sure what his answer was going to be. I could understand if he didn't want to have sex with a virgin. I just held my breath and hoped he wouldn't mind.

He groaned. "Are you _trying_ to make me hard?"

Fuck that was hot! I chuckled. "So, no objections huh?"

"No. None whatsoever." he breathed

"Okay"

"Okay...what?"

"Okay lets do this."

He froze. "Are you sure, because it really isn't a fairy tale first time. Shouldn't girls wanna have their first time with a a boy they love, you know with candlelight and music and shit?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" I asked exasperated.

"No! Don't get me wrong, you are going to love every fucking second of it. But I just wanna make sure you know what your doing."

"I do!"

"Good!" he said before he turned to me, picked me up, and placed me in his lap.

He brought his face close to mine. "Do you really wanna do this, because if you say yes, there will be no turning back. If you say yes, you'll be mine."

His words made my stomach feel like I was riding in a roller-coaster. I could feel my panties getting wet. I felt him freeze and then growl softly.

"You want me." he stated matter-of-factly. "You're already wet for me."

"Yes, I want you. Yes, I'm sure. And yes, I'm already wet for you."

He growled. "There's no turning back, you're mine now!"

"Just for tonight." I whispered softly.

He tightened his grip around me. "We'll see about that." he whispered back before his lips claimed mine.


	3. Idiots And The Choices They Make

Books » Twilight » Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Author: Hanane EL Mokkadem  
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 230 - Published: 10-14-10 - Updated: 11-18-10 id:6399109

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Isn't it strange_  
_That the world seems to turn away when I try to explain_  
_What's so strange_  
_That two can't be as one and another same_  
_And it feels like I'm drowning_  
_Feels like I'm drowning without you_  
_I know the feeling_  
_'Cause I felt this all before_  
_And it feels like I'm dying_  
_Feels like I'm dying now I know the truth_

_I hope you don't feel just like me_  
_I hope you don't feel just like me_  
_I hope you're happy_  
_Don't feel just like me_  
_I hope you don't feel just like me_  
_Fuck I hope you feel much worse than me_  
_Maybe not so happy_  
_Not so happy, yeah, not so happy, yeah_  
_Not so happy, welcome to my world_

-Happy-by-Intwine-

.

CHAPTER THREE: Idiots And The Choices They Make

_He growled. "There's no turning back, you're mine now!"_

_"Just for tonight," I whispered softly._

_He tightened his grip around me. "We'll see about that," he whispered back before his lips claimed mine._

His kiss scorched me to the very core of my being. I felt heat spread through my body when my tongue touched his for the first time.  
He felt hot, maybe a bit too hot to be healthy but I didn't mind, I wanted that heat, needed it even. I wanted all of him.

My hands started roaming his body while his grip tightened around mine. He wasn't wearing a shirt, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. I could taste him in my mouth. He tasted like the answer to all my prayers, he tasted like he was made specifically for me.  
I moaned softly as my tongue danced with his. He broke our kiss with a loud gasp. We were both gasping for air as he brought his hand to my face and caressed my cheek softly.

"_Mine_!" he growled. "You're _mine_!"

His words did things to my body I couldn't even begin to describe. I felt myself getting wetter, it was like he knew, like he could feel it somehow because he groaned.

"What are you doing to me?" he growled. "I've never been this hard in my life."  
He brought his face closer to mine and kissed me softly, before he moved his attention to my neck.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he growled in my ear. "But first, I'm going to make you cum by licking every," he kissed me behind my ear. "Single," he kissed me behind my other ear. "Drop," he kissed my mouth. "Of your desire."

"Fuck!" I moaned. "God, yes please. Do that to me, make me cum."

He grinned. "Oh I plan to," he said before kissing me again.

He pulled off my hoodie throwing it to the side, his hands immediately went to my breasts and massaged them gently. I could feel his cock pressing into my body. I knew he was ready for me, but I also knew he wasn't going to be inside me just yet. I regretted it, but also reveled in the fact that he would soon touch me in places no one had ever touched me before.  
He pulled off my tank-top which left me straddling him in my jeans and bra. He pulled down the cup of my bra, freeing my breast and started sucking my nipple while massaging the other.

"God, you're so beautiful!" he breathed before bending down to suck on my nipple again. I buried my hands in his hair moaning at the touch of his tongue.

He unhooked my bra, freed my breasts and gave me one last look before he suddenly picked me up, only to lay me down gently on the sand.

He kissed his way down from my breasts to my navel and slowly unbuttoned my pants before removing them, leaving me completely naked but for my soaked panties.

He growled and I loved hearing him do that. It was so erotic, so primal, it made my skin crawl in anticipation. He bent down to my panties and sniffed.

"I can smell your desire, little witch," he whispered softly. "God, you're so wet I can practically taste it. Do you want me to taste it? Do you want me to lick your wet pussy?"

Why is he even asking? Isn't it obvious? I moaned loudly.

He chuckled. "So impatient," he said before he removed my panties from my body. He then lowered his head until it was between my thighs, I could feel his warm breath on me, it made me want scream out to him, to just take me, just have me.

I felt his hand descend until it came to my pussy, he slid one finger through the wet folds until it reached my clit, I moaned while thrusting my hips forward.

He flicked his finger over my clit making me scream. "Do you like this? Do you like my fingers touching you there? What else do you like?" He whispered.

"Inside...me...please, please...I need to...to...feel you inside..." I moaned incoherently, while his fingers played with my clit making me see stars.

He slid his fingers through my folds down to my center, and pushed two fingers inside and groaned.

"God you're so tight. I can't wait to be inside you."

"Fuck...fuck...this is...good...so good...more...deeper..." I moaned.

"Your dripping, did you know that?" he asked casually while he fucked me with his fingers. "You're dripping all over my hand. I can't wait to taste you."

"Ah...yes, yes...taste me!" I screamed.

I felt his warm breath on my pussy just before his mouth was on me, he licked my slick folds making me grab his hair and push his head closer.

He started licking me gently until he reached my clit and pulled his fingers out of me replacing them with his tongue, I felt him inside my tight canal.

"God...oh God! More...more..." I screamed.

He pulled his mouth back from my pussy. "Do you want me to make you cum?" He whispered.

"Yes...yes! God yes!"

He returned his mouth back to my wet pussy and started stroking my clit with his tongue. I screamed in rapture never having felt or imagined I could ever feel something even remotely close to this.

I felt heat accumulate inside me, a tension building, just waiting to be released, his continued exploration of me bringing me to places I could never have imagined were real. I screamed when he pushed his fingers inside me again. Begging him to take me, to make me his. To make me cum.

He kept fucking me with his fingers while sucking on my clit, I pushed myself onto his hot demanding mouth, he pulled his mouth back while his fingers kept fucking me into infinite pleasure.

"Cum for me. Scream for me now. I need to hear you scream while I'm fucking you with my fingers." His words brought me to the edge, I arched my back while I came undone, screaming my pleasure into the night.

I lay back down panting, feeling tremors of pleasure going through my body. He moved his face to mine and kissed me.

"That was the most beautiful and erotic thing I have ever seen." he whispered softly. "But don't worry my little witch, I'm not done with you yet. I'm planning on making you cum around my cock. I want to feel your pussy clench around me."

God...what is he doing to me?

"Why 'little witch'?" was all I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Ask me next time..." he said before returning his attention to my body. He started licking my nipples again, making me moan, my pussy spasmed with need.

"Please, I need you inside me..." I begged.

"What do you need? Tell me!" he demanded.

"You! God I need you! I need to feel you inside me...I need to feel your cock."

He pulled himself back from me and I immediately felt the loss. I heard the sound of a zipper, and rustling of clothes. When he returned to me he was naked, exactly the way I wanted him. the way I needed him.

"Are you sure you're ready for me little witch?"

"God yes," I breathed. I put my hand on his chest stroking him gently, I let it slide down him until it came to his rigid cock and closed my hand around it he hissed.

"My turn to play." I chuckled softly.

"Damn woman...try not to...kill me..." he moaned while I stroked him.

I brought my mouth closer to his cock, he moaned in anticipation, I licked the top of his cock, tasting his pre-cum, he grabbed my hair and groaned.

"You're going to kill me," he breathed.

I smiled, I was a bit worried about my lack of worry if that makes sense to you. I've never did this before-any of it, and somehow I wasn't worried. Somehow it felt completely natural.

I took him in my mouth on sucked on his rigid member. He was big, and I couldn't take him in my mouth completely but I did the best I could, he bucked his hips while moaning.

"God dammit...fuck...this feels so good," he groaned

I moved my head up and down sucking him, he controlled the rhythm by pulling my head up and down by my hair.

"Enough..." he moaned. "Enough little witch...if you don't stop, I'll cum."

I opened my mouth and let his cock slip out, he brought my face to his and kissed me. "I want to- no I need to be inside you." he whispered with a strangled voice.

He gently laid me back down and moved his body to cover mine, he kissed me softly and positioned himself between my thighs.

I felt his cock at my entrance begging me to let him inside, he felt so hard but at the same time so soft, God I needed him.

He moved himself slowly inside of me until he felt the thin barrier of my virginity, he pulled himself out of me until only the tip remained, and pushed himself back in one thrust, breaking the thin barrier. I groaned. It didn't really hurt all that much, it was just a bit uncomfortable. He stopped his movements giving me time to adjust to his cock.

It felt good to have him inside me, but I wanted him to move. I bucked my hips and when his cock moved inside of me I felt nothing but pleasure.

He moaned, "Stop that right now," he breathed. "If you don't I'll lose control and just start fucking you even though it will hurt you."

I kissed him and moved again, he groaned. "Stop it little witch, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"It doesn't hurt...please, I need to move, I need to feel you move inside me." I moved my hips again, and it felt fucking wonderful.

He pulled himself out only to slam himself inside me again. "Fuck!" I screamed.

He began thrusting himself inside of me, and my hips rose to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck...so good...more...harder.." I moaned.

He was killing me, I felt only pleasure as he forced himself inside of me over and over again. "God witch...what are you...doing to me..." He breathed in my ear.

"Do you like this...do you like feeling my cock...inside you?" he asked.

"Yes! God yes!" I screamed. His fast pace was driving me insane, every thrust of his hips felt like heaven, every time he forced himself back inside of me I screamed.

"You drive me crazy," he moaned "Every sound and moan out of your mouth makes my cock harder."

His words were driving me insane, I moaned and moved my hips faster, hoping he would take the hint. He did, he started to thrust his cock into my wet hot core, I screamed with pleasure.

"Fuck...this feels so good...more...oh God...more!"

He thrust faster. I felt my pussy clench around his cock and before I knew it he pushed me over the edge, I screamed when my orgasm took me by surprise.

"That's it, little witch, scream for me." he breathed in my ear.

I kept writhing under his touch, he was driving me insane. "God...please harder..." I begged. "Fuck me harder!"

He started fucking me with hard thrusts in a steady rhythm, his cock went so deep he bumped my cervix, making me scream with every thrust.

"God, you're tight wet pussy is driving me insane!" he moaned. "I'm gonna cum...fuck I'm gonna cum...you feel so good...it feels like heaven to be inside you"

His words were making me wetter and I felt myself getting close. I moved my hips and clenched my pussy around his cock. "God..."He breathed, "Please do it again..._please_."

He kissed me quickly and pulled himself out of me until only the top of his cock remained. "Look at me, I want you to look at me." he demanded.

I opened my eyes, and he watched my face as he slowly slid back inside me, I closed my eyes in pleasure. "No, look at me!"

He pulled himself out again, without breaking our eye contact, he forced himself back inside me hard, again and again, he never let me close my eyes.

We came together, I felt him spill his seed inside my womb while we were looking into each others eyes.

We were both panting, trying to catch our breath, but still he kissed me softly. He flipped us around, so that he was laying on his back with me sprawled on his chest, and gently stroked my hair. Neither of us spoke, there was no need, we felt perfectly content, it was by far the most wonderful experience of my life.

I chuckled softly. "What?" he asked, curiously, while placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Nothing, it's just not what I was envisioning my night to be like that's all."

He laughed. "What, you didn't go out with the intention of finding a hot stranger to have your way with?"

I laughed. "Not quite, I was thinking more along the lines of; attend the stupid bonfire, make my former friend realize I don't want anything to do with him, go home take a hot shower, unwind a bit, and call it a night." I kissed him softly. "But as far as unwinding goes, I think I accomplished that with your help."

He chuckled. "So you found this a relaxing experience huh? I didn't recall thinking you were very calm when you were begging me to come inside you."

"Oh, I was not begging!" I shot out indignantly.

He laughed. "That's not how I remember it, I remember a fair amount of begging..." there was a brief pause before he continued, "on both sides."

I smiled but stayed silent, the reality of what we just did suddenly hit me and I wasn't sure how to feel about it all. The lack of regret surprised me and at the same time seemed completely natural to me. I didn't know if I should be worried or just go with it.

I felt his body tense up. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not sorry for what we just did." I said, knowing I was telling the truth.

His body lost a bit of its tension when I answered his question. "But you are feeling something...What is it?"

"I think I feel like I should be sorry for what just happened, and somehow I'm worried because I'm really not." I took a deep breath. "Are you? Sorry, I mean."

"Not on your life!" he said instantly. His answer made me feel better and seemed to have silenced whatever doubts I still had.

We stayed there on the beach holding each other for a while before I realized I needed to get back before someone had the idea of coming to look for me.

"We need to get up, I need to get back before someone comes looking."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

He stood and helped me up, he gave me a quick kiss and started putting on his clothes.  
I stood there for a couple of seconds, not doing anything. I was confused, the second he let me go, I felt empty and incomplete as if his touch was essential to me.

I didn't like being without it, it took all me strength not to go to him and touch him. 'Get a fucking grip Swan' I scolded myself mentally.

His voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you gonna go back to bonfire naked? Because although I'm sure, some people will appreciate it-"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted. "I was distracted," I said while starting to dress myself.

"With thoughts about my hot body I hope?"

I laughed. "Something like that."

When I was finished dressing, he took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the bonfire?"

I was torn, a big part of me wanted to say; hell yeah! But there was still a small part that thought about people and what they might think, I decided to go with my heart and my heart was telling 'Fuck people!'

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He squeezed my hand and started walking, pulling me with him.

"Hmm It's a good thing I found you, because I don't think I would have found my way back to the bonfire on my own."

He chuckled. "Is that the only good thing about finding me?" he teased.

I blushed, it was a good thing it was too dark to see anything, because I was pretty sure he would have given me hell about it.

"Shut up." I breathed.

He laughed softly, I could see the light of the bonfire in the distance.

Suddenly he stopped walking, I looked at him curiously trying to see his face; but it was still too dark.

"I apologize if I sound like a crazy person, but I have to say this," he started. I didn't know what to say, but damn I was curious, I motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine, but I just had the best night of my life, and if you knew something about me, you'd know I do not say something like that easily. I want to be with you." He said quietly. I opened my mouth to say something; I don't even know what, but he out his finger on my lips shushing me.

"I'm an asshole! Everyone knows that, and I'll probably never change. I'll make you cry, and I'll probably forget your birthday and every other important date and anniversary in our lives, but I don't want to let you go! I know I just met you, and I know for a fact that the odds are pretty much against us, but even knowing that. I don't care! I want you, God I want you! I have never wanted something or someone so much in my entire life. Now I can't offer you much, and I'm gonna be honest and tell you, you are an idiot if you're even considering this, because If you fall in love with me, I will break your heart. That is a fact, because I will have to leave you eventually, even if I fall in love with you, even if I don't want to leave you, in the end I will leave you, there is nothing you or I can do to change that. But if you choose to be with me, for the time that we have, I will make you mine, and I will be yours in every sense of the way."

I didn't know what to say or think, why would he leave me, if he would come to love me then why would he leave me? Could I risk it, could I be with him and not fall in love?

I didn't know. What did I really want? We had sex, and as mind blowing as it was, could I start a relationship with someone who was just going to leave me in the end? Did I want to?

"Say something..." he pleaded.

"My name is Bella," I answered.

He released the breath he was holding. "I'm Paul."

I laughed. "Paul..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm an Idiot..."

He stayed silent, I felt his gaze on me, it was scorching.

"Yes, you are! You really are!" he said before his mouth descended on mine.

He broke our kiss, and grabbed me by my arms. "You're insane...are you sure? I told you about the having to leave you part, right?" he asked nervously.

I chuckled. "Yeah, a couple of times actually, but I don't care. I don't want this...whatever it is, to just end."

"Oh thank God! I wasn't sure I was capable of letting you go." His lips brushed mine gently.

"There is so much that I can't tell you...Bella," he said my name like it was a prayer. "But you should know, there are people who aren't gonna like it if we're together. They'll try to make me end it, whether I want to or not."

I wondered if he was talking about the bushwhacker A.K.A Sam freaking Uley. He had to be, the girl he was breaking up with said as much.

"Maybe it's best if we keep this secret then?" I said uncertainly. I didn't want to lose another person to Sam and his goons.

"No, it won't make a difference, they'll know. But I don't care, I don't care what they say, as long as I'm able, I'll come for you. I'll find you."

This was starting to sound complicated, maybe too complicated? The intensity of his feelings wasn't scary in any way, in fact I welcomed them. I had been feeling things just as intense. I felt the possessiveness when I looked at him, the need to grab him to me, growl and say; MINE!

I didn't understand where these feelings were coming from, but I didn't care.

Was I really gonna be able to do this? To start this...whatever it was, knowing he was going to leave me. Leave me like Edward did, like Jake did.

In the end there was only one question, was it worth it? He was worth it.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head close to mine, he didn't need any incentive, he started kissing me passionately. I moaned when his hands found my breasts.

Suddenly I felt him tense.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard an angry voice yell.

I turned around to face the interruption. When I saw who it was, I sighed. "Wonderful," I breathed sarcastically.


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Secrets

_Suddenly I felt him tense._

_"What the hell is going on here?" I heard an angry voice yell._

_I turned around to face the interruption. When I saw who it was, I sighed. "Wonderful." I breathed sarcastically._

"Paul? What the hell is this?"

"Ehm...hi Lanie..." Paul greeted his ex-girlfriend.

She looked at him with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"This is...uhm..." Paul started.

I almost groaned. Dammit all to hell, I really did not want to be here right now. I wondered if I could sneak away without being noticed, but then again with the angry glares being sent my way, I highly doubted it. Also the fact that I was currently being held by Paul like I was his last defense, was kind of a problem and pretty much stood in the way of what otherwise would have been a hasty retreat.

"You said you didn't break up with me for another women, if that was true, THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" she yelled pointing at me with hate. Yeah, it's a cliche I know, but seriously, if looks could kill...

"This...well...uhm..."

Oh for for crying out loud, this was getting embarrassing. I decided to help the poor schmuck out before he gave himself a concussion by thinking to hard.

"This is none of your business," I spoke calmly. "All you need to know is; we only got together after you two broke up."

She stayed silent. Was it really gonna be that easy, was she really going to give up like that?

"What, so you hooked up with him like five minutes ago, what are you, a whore?"

I should have known not to get my hopes up, it's never that easy, not for me anyway.

"She is not a whore!" Paul growled.

Well at least her name calling did one thing; it brought back my Paul, not the stuttering idiot that was here just a minute ago.

"Well you could have fooled me, with the way you were kissing her and groping her. Jesus Paul, we just broke up. How could you do this to me?" she cried.

Paul turned to me with a desperate look on his face. I shrugged and held my hands up in a 'dint look at me' gesture. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Lanie, but this is really none of your business. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You're sorry you hurt me? Then why did you break up with me in the first place? How could you replace me for this slut? What does she have that I don't have?"

Oh for fucks sake, please someone kill me, she was crying. I sympathized, I really did, but we did nothing wrong. He broke up with her and was free to screw whoever he wanted. I really wanted to get out of here. This was starting to look like a fucking soap opera.

"Paul?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and stared right in the face of Sam Uley. Just what we needed Sam 'hides in the bushes' Uley, fucking brilliant.

I felt Paul's body freeze with tension.

"Paul? What is this?" Sam demanded angrily after he saw me in Paul's arms.

"That is just what I wanted to know," the irritating ex-girlfriend cried. I saw a brief glint of satisfaction cross her face. That's it! Any sympathy I had, just flew out of the fucking window. God I wanted to hurt her, so much. I glared at Sam. With him here, it really was a fucking soap opera. I honestly could not believe this shit. First we got 'caught' by Paul's ex-girlfriend, and now this; Sam fucking Uley...again.

I can't say that I expected him to pop out from somewhere, must be the lack of bushes to jump out off that gave me this obviously false sense of security. But it was clear to see; not having any bushes to jump out off was not stopping him from ruining my night...again.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm escorting this beautiful woman back to the bonfire," Paul answered calmly.

A big part of me wanted to giggle like a little girl for being called a beautiful woman, the other-more sensible part, wanted to bitch-slap that little girl silly for acting like a freaking moron. Because seriously, me giggle...hmph, I don't fucking think so.

"_Right_..." Sam said in a tone of voice that made it pretty damn obvious he didn't believe a single word that was coming out of Paul's mouth. He walked closer to us and his eyes drifted to me.

"Bella," he said with a curt nod.

"Sam," I spat.

He grimaced.

"You're a lying bastard! You weren't escorting her anywhere, you were too busy sucking her face!"the 'soon to be dead' chick yelled.

She turned towards Sam. "I caught them in the act. That slut," she said pointing at me. "Was all over him. If I arrived a minute later they would have been screwing each others brains out," she wailed. "I caught him cheating on me!" she threw herself into Sam's arms with a wail.

Why that lying bitch, I was going to rearrange her ugly-ass face. Paul, sensing my intent, tightened his grip on my body.

Sam looked down at her with disgust, before he turned back to Paul again. "So...escorting her to the bonfire..." he said with a thoughtful look. He pushed the lying ass bitch that was clinging to him away, stepped closer to us, and did something that quite frankly confirmed every suspicion I ever had about Sam Uley, the guy was obviously a fucking lunatic. He smelled me. Can you fucking believe it. That bush hopping retard actually smelled me.n He wrinkled his nose in what I assume was disgust, and looked at Paul with a furious face.

"You fucked her! You fucked your brother's _imprint_?" he yelled.

Wow! What the fuck was that? How the hell did he know we had sex?

Paul's tightened his grip, and his arms were actually crushing me now.

"You slut! You fucked my boyfriend!" the lying bitch screeched.

Holy moley, Alice Cullen had nothing on her. I was going to have to go to the fucking doctor after that screech. Yep, I was pretty sure it did some internal damage to my hearing canal.

Paul and Sam winced at the screech, but continued to ignore her presence.

"She-...No! She's no ones _imprint_! She's _mine_!" Paul yelled with something I think was desperation.

"No she's not, you asshole, this is Bella... Bella Swan, you know; _Jacob's_ Bella!"

Paul released me as if the mere contact of our bodies was hurting him..

"NO!" He yelled with a strangled voice. "_NO_! She can't _be_...she just can't be his...she can't..."

"You really are a whore! You already have a boyfriend, but you just had to screw mine! I sent her an angry look and was just about to bitch-slap her ass unconscious, when Paul started yelling at her.

"I'm not your boyfriend! I broke up with you, take a fucking hint and get the hell out of here!"

She gasped, and gave Paul a shocked look. "But...but..."

When she saw the lack of emotions on his face, she turned around and ran away crying. Good riddance, in my opinion. Sam continued ignoring anything ex-girlfriend related, and walked closer to Paul. "That doesn't make this right you know. Maybe you didn't have a girlfriend anymore, but she still has a boyfriend! I can't believe this shit Paul, how could you fuck Jacob's Bella?

I decided it was about time I said something.

"Hey ASS-WIPE!" I yelled at Sam. "I am NOT nor will I EVER be JACOB'S Bella, GOT IT? You people need to get a fucking clue, I don't know where you came up with this shit-no wait scratch that, I do know, that motherfucking stalker fed you that pile of crap, but I'm gonna say it again...slowly this time, so you can understand me; I AM NOT JACOB'S BELLA!"

I took a deep breath and looked at Paul. "Hey, believe me when I say this, I do not have a boyfriend."

He turned to me with a hesitant face. It was the first time I could actually see his face clearly, and let me tell you; this guy was hot!

"But...don't you feel this pull towards Jacob?" he asked gently. I could see a mixture of emotions on his face, hope was one of them.

I snorted. "The only _pull_ I feel towards Jacob Black, is the pull to kick his ass!"

Sam looked at me with anger. "You're just denying your feelings, you love Jacob, what you're doing here is wrong Bella. Sleeping with random guys, did you even know Paul, or was this the first time you met? Did you let him fuck you just like that? Don't you have any self-worth?"

I was fuming, that creepy-ass bushwhacking motherfucker! Did he just basically call me a whore? I was going to destroy him!

"Who are you calling a whore? You fucking freaky-ass creep! You need to listen to me when I tell you this, because I'm not gonna say it again. I do NOT love Jacob, he was like the little brother I never had until you made him leave me, now I don't even like him anymore. And as for the having sex with strangers part; yes I did! I just met him and I let him fuck my brains out, while I enjoyed every fucking second of it. I can honestly say it's the best I've ever had," I said with a smirk. There was no reason for him to know it was the only sex I'd ever had. "And if you have a problem with that, you can climb to the top of one of those trees you like to hide behind, and jump!"

Paul looked at me with shock for a moment before he started laughing. "Oh my God, you are priceless," he said before his lips claimed mine for a short kiss.

When his lips left mine, I felt a deep sense of loss, like I wasn't complete without him. Okay...that shit had to stop, like right now!

Sam groaned. "Paul...what the fuck are you doing? Even if she's not his imprint, you know how he feels about her, and unless you imprinted on her yourse- wait you didn't did you? Did you imprint on her?"

"What the fuck is with this imprinting shit anyway? Did you people start a fucking newspaper or something?" I asked clearly irritated.

Paul and Sam looked at each other and started laughing.

"Uh no, not quite." Paul chuckled. He looked back at Sam. "No...I didn't imprint on Bella' He said looking a bit sad, "But I don't care, I'm not letting her go! She's mine now, and she knows it."

Sam started pacing in anger. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means just what it says; Bella and I are together, and we plan on staying together for as long as we can." He stated matter-of-factly.

To be honest, I didn't like where this shit was going. Too many things were being discussed without me knowing what they actually were, for instance; an imprint. What the fuck was that?

I was sure there was something going on here, and I had every intention of figuring it out.

But for now, I thought it would be smarter to just listen to their words, with any luck, they'd forget I was here and say something that wasn't meant for my ears.

"So you did imprint on Bella?"

There's that word again.

"No."

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing? Weren't you here to break up with your girlfriend because she wasn't your imprint in the first place. I don't remember you saying anything about exchanging one problem for another." Sam said looking pointedly in my direction.

If I didn't say it before, I'm gonna say it now; I hate Sam Uley.

"She is not a PROBLEM!" Paul defended. "And I for one, am happy I met her, no matter what you say, I'm not giving her up anytime soon, not without one hell of a fight, and not unless I absolutely have too"

Sam sighed. "Look Paul...you know as well as I do, that that shit won't work. I tried it with Leah, do you think I wanted to give her up? When it happens...it just happens. Nothing else matters but your imprint," His voice hardened. "And you're going to hurt Bella by doing this, you know that. Have you told her you'll have to leave her?"

Paul growled. Yeah he actually growled. It was a bit strange, but God it was hot.

"I plan to fight for her, no matter what. Maybe you just didn't love Leah enough, have you ever thought about that?"

Sam froze. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that just this once, because I know you don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

His voice was as cold as ice and actually gave me goosebumps all over my body.

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Paul, seriously, what the fuck are you doing? You know this is wrong, don't pretend you don't. You're going to hurt her, you know you are, and she's been through enough. If she's not your imprint, you need to leave her be, and the same goes for Jake. I allowed him to contact her because he convinced me with some crazy-ass story, but it's obvious to me...well it is now at least, that she's not his imprint, so you both have to let her be. I'll make it an order if I have too!"

Paul growled again, and started shaking all over. It reminded me off Jake. Oh God, not him too? Please, tell me he's not doing drugs.

"Paul? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Bella!" Sam warned, "Get away from him, you need to walk over to me, very slowly."

"No! Paul, whats wrong?" I took his face between my hands and brought it closer to mine. "Tell me, sweetheart, what's going on?"

His eyes focused on mine with an intensity bordering insanity. "He wants to take you from me!" He growled. "He wants to keep us from each other."

Normally I would have thought he was some kind of lunatic escapee from a psychiatric hospital, I mean, come on...wouldn't you? The way he was reacting was like he was going to lose someone he loved...more then life itself. That was not a natural reaction for two people our age, especially two people who were basically strangers, well...except in the biblical sense of course. But somehow, I understood what he felt, because I felt it too.

The thought of loosing him, of not seeing or touching him again, was making me physically ill. I wanted to hit Sam over the head for thinking he could take him from me. Deep down I knew I needed to sit down and think this bitch through, because this was not a normal reaction.

"Paul, I'm not going anywhere, and Sam can't make me!" I kissed him desperately. "He can't make me stay away from you, I won't let him." I whispered against his lips.

"But what if he makes me stay away from you?" He asked with desperation. "You don't understand, if he tells me to stay away from you, I'll have to do what he says, I'll have no choice, I have to listen to him Bella."

"But why?" I asked not understanding what hold Sam had over Paul.

"He-" Paul started.

"That's enough Paul!" Sam said with authority.

"Bella, you can't be with Paul. I'm sorry, I really am, but this relationship has no future, and it will only hurt you in the end. It's better I put a stop to this before you fall in love with him."

All I could feel was panic. He was taking Paul from me. Why? I didn't understand...not any of this.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled. "This is none of your fucking business. Paul explained he would have to leave me, and I'm okay with that. Why does he have to stay away from me if I don't want him to?"

I was getting a bit desperate. What Paul said scared me. Sam seemed to have all the power here, and we had none. It wasn't right, this was our choice to make, not his.

A voice in my head kept telling me not to fight this, it kept telling me to let Paul go because he would hurt us, and we'd be broken again. The voice was sure we couldn't handle another broken heart, but I didn't care, and I certainly had no intention of listening to it. I wanted Paul. It was as simple as that. And there was no chance in hell I was going to let anyone come between us, especially not that lunatic tree-hugger.

Paul was still shaking, and I worried about what was going on with him. I didn't know anything about him, the only thing I did know was; he had to listen to Sam for some insane reason. He could be addicted to drugs, or other things. He could be a bad man, but honestly I didn't care, not anymore.

If he was a bad man, I would have to deal with it, because I didn't want to be without him. I could handle it, I knew I could. And I had no right to try and change him, because I wasn't all that good myself. I consorted with fucking vampires. Vampires that talked about killing humans as if it was an accident. 'Yeah the last time I slipped, was over a decade ago.'Well congratulations. You haven't killed a human being in over ten years, you sure deserve a prize.

No, I had no right to stand on moral high ground. I had a relationship with a vampire, who actually chose to feed of human blood for a while. Alright, he was killing murderers and rapists, but still, the point I was trying to make was; I was far from innocent.

"Bella, you need to listen to me. This is not going to end well."

But it's our choice to make. Sam, I don't pretend to know the hold you have over him, but you trying to make this choice for him- for us, is wrong. We want to be together, whatever the future brings, I don't care. I need him."

"I need you!" I repeated while looking at Paul.

He put his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. "I need you too."

Sam gave us a thoughtful look. "Are you _sure_ you didn't imprint, because it sure looks like it."

Paul looked up and shook his head. "No, I'm sure I didn't...I wish I did though."

"Okay." Sam finally said. "I'm gonna have to think about this. If I agree with this, it will have to come with certain conditions."

"I turned my face to him with anger. "Like what?"

He sighed, "I don't know, I'll have to think about it. For now, I think it's best that no one else knows about this." He turned to Paul. "No thinking about it when your brothers can hear you!" He ordered with authority. "In fact, no thinking about Bella at all, when others can hear you." Paul nodded. Again, I had no freaking clue as to what the hell was going on, it was frustrating beyond reason.

"Fucking hell, I'm pretty sure Ephraim Black didn't have to deal with shit like this." I heard Sam mutter softly.

I don't think I was suppose to hear that, and I wanted to know what the hell that meant, but I decided not to ask, I was going to go over it in my head when I was alone, try and figure out what the hell was going on.

"For now, Bella you need to go home, and Paul can't take you! It's best if no one sees you, they are gonna know what you did the minute they sme- uhm I mean see you."

I was pretty sure he meant to say; smell you. I added it to the list and moved on.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly, "When will I see you again?"

Paul took my chin in his hand and brought my face to his. "As soon as I can, I will come to you." He whispered before his mouth covered mine. His tongue pushed against my lips begging me to let him in. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth. We explored each other thoroughly. He broke our kiss and left me panting. He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered; "Don't forget little witch, you're mine."

He gave me one last kiss, turned around and walked away, leaving me with Sam. 'Great just fucking great.'

I felt alone. I didn't like being without him, because my world seemed colder somehow, there was less light, which was kind of funny because I was standing in the fucking dark.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Whats wrong?"

I sighed, silently wishing he would just go away. "Everything."

He watched me for a moment saying nothing before he started to talk again. "You don't like being away from him."

"No I do not. It's very...uncomfortable, I don't feel whole."

"Sure does sound like an imprint." He grumbled. "Come on, lets get you home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a very quiet walk with Sam we arrived at Jacob's house. I knew Sam wanted to talk to me, I could sense it. He was watching me carefully, but with such intensity, it almost scared me.

Seeing as I did not wanna talk to him, I decided to get out there before he said anything. "Yeah, OK...I'm not gonna say it was nice to see you again...because, well honestly, my parents taught me not to lie, but I'm gonna go now." I said before I quickly stepped in my car.

"Bella wait!"

_Fuck!_ Wasn't fast enough.

"What Sam, as you can probably imagine, I'm pretty tired and I just want to go home."

He grimaced. "Yeah I bet you are..._tired_..." he said pointedly.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna talk about sex with you Sam, if you want to know if Paul was a gentle lover I suggest you ask him yourself."

He almost choked and glared at me with disgust. "Believe me I do not need to know _that_!" he shuddered. "I see too much of that crap as it is, I don't need to hear it from _your_ perspective too. I'm just...surprised, I guess. I never thought you were _that_ kind of girl, you know, the girl who sleeps with strangers."

I wanted to hit him. Honestly, I kind of understood where he was coming from, but that only made me wanna hit him harder.

"Well, I didn't sleep with him, we had better things to do," I smirked.

He groaned, "Please tell me you at _least_ used protection?" he pleaded.

My head snapped up. Dammit, we didn't use any protection. I couldn't believe how stupid I was, I was on the pill of course, but having unprotected sex was just plain stupid.

"None of your damn business!" I snapped.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I need to go home." I said before I closed the door and started the car. I drove away looking in the rear-view mirror. Before I turned my eyes back to the road, I saw Sam turn around, and step into the woods. 'He probably had to go converse with some trees or something' I thought with a smirk.

I drove home thinking about Paul's touch. I couldn't wait to see him again, I really wanted to get to know him, see what kind of person he was.

I knew he had secrets, but that was okay, because so did I. I also knew there were some strange things going on in La Push, and Sam Paul and Jake were obviously in the middle of it. I decided that whatever the hell it was, whatever the reason was Sam had so much power over Paul, I was going to find out, and free him somehow. Yeah, that was exactly what I was going to do. I was a bright girl, hell...I found out that Edward was a vampire in no time. If I could figure out Edwards secret, I could definitely figure out Sam, Jake, and Paul's secret, after all, it's not like they were vampires, or something like that.


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

.

.

.

**_Chapter Five - Revelations_**

.

.

My mind was still on Paul and his secrets when I arrived home. Before I stepped out of the car I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. What I told Sam was in no way a lie, I was in fact tired as hell. All I wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. Unfortunately, when I looked at the driveway and saw Charlie's car was still there, I knew my night was not going to end that peacefully. Charlie was waiting for me, and probably knew exactly what happened at the bonfire.

"Stupid gossiping old farts," I grumbled softly.

Whatever I told Charlie earlier, or better said, whatever Charlie told me earlier about not interfering with my life, was a lie if I ever heard one. I knew I was going to get an ear-full and I honestly didn't know if I could take it without exploding. It were days like these that made me want to kill Jacob Black. I reluctantly stepped inside the house and tried to make a run for it when I heard noise from the television coming out of the living room.

"Bella?"

"Pfff...so close.." I murmured.

"Bella, could you come in here please?" Charlie asked with a 'you are in trouble missy' tone of voice.

I almost kicked myself for getting out of bed this morning. "Yeah, Dad, I'm coming," I sighed tiredly, silently wishing I was anywhere but here. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Charlie gave me what I call his cop look. He normally used it on his juvenile suspects. He'd just look at them until they'd crack. I sent him an 'that is so not gonna work on me' look.

He exhaled loudly. "It was worth a try kid."

He shifted himself so that he was now sitting up. "So...do you wanna tell me what happened?"

I stayed standing, doing everything I could not to let the irritation show on my face.

"Not really. It's not like whatever I'm gonna tell you is gonna be news to you anyway."

He gave me an exasperated look. "I already know what Billy told me. I would really like to hear your side of the story though."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Well, lets just say what you told me earlier kind of truck a cord. You may have been right; I do sometimes pick Jacob's side over yours."

I snorted disbelievingly. "Sometimes? Oookay..."

"Fine!" he snapped. "Most of the time."

He eyed me carefully. "Just answer me this; were you rude?"

I shifted my stance uncomfortably. "I may have been..."

"Bella!" Charlie snapped.

"What? What the hell was I suppose to do. Those people drive me nuts! Whatever the hell I tell them about not liking Jake in any way, they ignore. Now tell me, how am I suppose to stay polite when they don't listen to a word I say?"

"They ignore it because they think you're lying. They don't believe you."

I eyed Charlie carefully. "This is usually about the time I get rude," I replied coldly.

"I'm not necessarily saying that I think you're lying. I just think that you're young, and that you don't know your own heart yet. It could very well be that you are in love with Jacob."

I watched Charlie for a second before bursting out in laughter. "You people are _insane_. Seriously. I know my own heart very well, since it is ...well, you know - _my own heart._ I do not _like_, _love_, or even_ hate_, Jacob Black. He irritates me, that's all. He somehow single-handedly managed to convince every person around me, that I'm in some kind of love affair with him. The guy is obviously delusional and in some need of many intensive therapy sessions."

"Now, Bells..." Charlie started.

"Now, Bells nothing!" I quickly interrupted. "I'm not telling you again, Dad. Stay out of my life."

I turned around in a huff, and managed to restrain myself from stomping up the stairs. Instead I took calm deliberate steps, making every effort not to give my dad the impression he was getting to me. He was of course, but he would just see it as proof that I really did like Jacob, instead of the desperate anger it really was. I closed the door to my room softly and made my way towards my bed. I took a deep breath, and threw myself on it.

The motion made me feel the slightly sore spot between me legs and I instantly remembered what I'd forgotten during my oh so delightful conversation with Charlie. I wasn't a virgin anymore.

I couldn't believe it, I just had sex. Sex with a stranger. No, not a stranger, not anymore. Sex with Paul. Me, virginal Bella Swan just had sex with Paul, and I enjoyed it too. Fucking hell!

I groaned when I thought about my poor choice of men. Sure having sex with Paul was the most amazing experience in my life, but now I was left wanting. I wanted him so much, it felt like every fiber of my being was calling out to him. Trouble was; like Jacob, the guy I had sex with seemed to have ties with Sam the bushwhacker too. There was just no escaping that tree-hugging freak.

I needed to find out what the hell was going on. There was something there, when they spoke to each other. Something that reminded me of the Cullen's. Not in a 'hi, we're all vampires' kind of way, but more in the way of keeping a big secret. A secret that seemed to be shared with other boys from the tribe.

There was clearly something going on in La Push and I needed to decide what wanted to do about it. If Sam really had some kind of power over Paul I needed to know the how and why of it, before I got in too deep. Paul told me he had to listen to Sam, so that meant that there was definitely some kind of command structure. They weren't vampires, that much was obvious. The only question that remained was, were they something else?

Perhaps I was just too paranoid after everything that happened between me and the Cullen's. But...I didn't think that was that was the case. I just needed to approach this logically. What happened? When did this all start? I needed to start at the beginning, retrace events, find out what's going on that way.

What happened first? Jake. Jake happened. He became my friend. While we were friends, he was scared of Sam Uley. When he abandoned me, he was Sam Uley's butt-monkey.

That means...Jake is a cowardly asshole. Well I already knew that. "Crap, what am I going to do about this?" I asked out loud. "I need to figure this out and all I can think of is the thought of Paul's hands touching me."

I almost moaned when I recalled the sensation. _Stop! No thinking about Paul until I find out what the hell his deal is._ I curled myself into a ball and covered my face with my arm. I froze when I smelled the faint scent of Paul and sex. "Well, that isn't helping," I groaned.

I almost tripped in my haste to get off of the bed. Shower. I needed a shower...fast. I needed to stop thinking about Paul and get my head back in the game. I hurriedly started pulling on my clothes, trying to get out of them as fast as I could. When I started to pull off my bra, I heard a sound that made me freeze in my tracks. I turned around quickly and eep-ed when I saw where the sound came from.

"Please, don't let me stop you," Paul said softly.

_Not happening. Not happening. This is just the start of a _very_ good fantasy, this is _not_ really happening. It has to be a fantasy, he's not even wearing a shirt for God's sak_e.

The only thing he was wearing was a pair of faded cut off jeans. I vaguely remembered him not wearing a shirt at the beach, but this seemed different somehow, more intimate. It was probably because he was standing inside my bedroom undressing me with his eyes.

He slowly started walking towards me, and just when I thought he was going to touch me, he didn't. He gave me a heated look before sitting himself down on my bed. My_ bed._ He was sitting on my bed. Fucking hell, I was never going to be able to sleep there again. Damn him and his...hotness.

"...Go on...take it off."

_What? No! I was not doing that...right?_ I silently cursed the man who had reduced me to the state of a hormonal idiot only by looking at me.

"Paul...how- why are you here?" I asked after swallowing loudly. His eyes held a faint trace of amusement.

"I told you I'd find you, didn't I?" he asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world to appear in the bedroom of a girl he hardly knew. Granted, a girl he just had sex with, but still. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, how did he come in here anyway? I sure as hell didn't hear him come in. Who knows how long he was standing there before I heard him.

"How did you get in here?" I asked calmly. Good, I was pulling myself together, there was no reason for him to know what kind of effect he really had on me. He would only use it against me, they all did.

"I used the window," he said as if it was the most normal answer in the world.

I turned to look at the window. Oh yeah, definitely something strange going on there. "The window..._right_.."

"I think you were in the middle of something," he reminded me casually. "Like I said before, don't let me stop you."

"Paul..." I started, only to stop when I saw his face. His desire for me was written all over his features. I felt myself get wet instantly. This wasn't fair, it really wasn't. One look from him shouldn't be able to turn me on like that.

His nostrils flared for a moment as if he was scenting the air and he groaned. "Bella...stop that or I wont be responsible for what happens next."

I shouldn't even have understood what he was talking about, but I did. "It's not exactly my fault Paul. You're the one that's looking at me like that. If you don't like the results, quit looking."

"I didn't say I don't like what it's doing to you, far from it. But if you don't stop right now, I'm going to walk over to you, carry you to the bed, lay you down, and fuck you. Hard, Bella."

I gulped. What do you say to something like that? My first instinct was; take me yes. I didn't say anything because I wasn't a complete idiot. He got off the bed and walked towards me until he came up behind me. He slowly lowered his mouth to my ear. "I know today was your first time, Bella. That's the only reason I'm not buried deep inside you making you scream my name," he whispered hoarsely. His hot breath against my ear and the side off my neck gave me goosebumps all over.

Holy-Crap-On-A-Stick! He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek softly. "Having you stand before me wearing two scraps of clothing to cover your delicious body, smelling your desire for me. Smelling my scent- _my cum -_all over you, is driving me insane. I want to fuck you so hard. I want to feel your pussy clench around my cock when you cum. I haven't heard you scream my name yet, Bella. I haven't screamed your name yet, and quite frankly, I'm looking to remedy the situation."

_Oh God._ I felt myself getting wetter. "Don't ,Bella. I don't want to hurt you, and I seriously doubt I can control myself when you smell like _that,_" he groaned.

_To hell with that!_ I took one step away from him, turned around, reached out, and pulled him towards me. It didn't really work out the way I planed it because he didn't budge, but I did pull hard enough for me to lose my balance and stumble against him. It wasn't what I was going for, but I took the opportunity it presented me nonetheless. I kissed him. He froze, and for a second I thought he was going to push me away, instead he pulled me closer to him.

The feeling of his mouth on mine, his taste... It felt like coming home after years of being away. His tongue touched mine and I instantly felt my desire soaking my panties. My hands roamed his naked chest, burning myself on his hot skin. He felt wonderful. I couldn't take it anymore, touching him like this, hearing him talk about me in a desirable way, it drove me insane with want. His hands roamed my body and stopped when they reached my ass. He pulled me closer to him and groaned. His mouth left mine and he leaned his head against my shoulder, breathing loudly. "Bella..."

I didn't answer his unspoken question with words, I answered it by opening the button to his jeans. "God, little witch. What are you doing to me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nothing you aren't doing to me," I answered back. Before I could continue undressing him he froze. He gave me a quick, hungry kiss, and disappeared. When I opened my eyes, I was left standing there, frantically looking around my room. Where the hell did he go? Wait...maybe I really was dreaming. Before I could panic about my unstable state of mind, Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells?" I literally stopped breathing. "Bells?" he asked after knocking again.

"Uhm...yeah, Dad. I'm not decent," I croaked.

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you I'm heading over to Billy's. I'll sleep there 'cause we wanna head out early tomorrow morning. I'll be back by Sunday, alright?"

"Okay, Dad. Sure. Have fun."

"Alright, kid. And don't worry about making dinner on Sunday, I'll grab something to eat before I get home."

"Okay, Dad," I said again. I felt like a broken record, but it was all I could think of at the moment. Charlie seemed to have picked up on something because he asked, "You sure you're okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Have fun with the guys, okay? I'll see you Sunday," I reassured him.

"Okay, Bells. Bye."

"Bye, Dad."

I exhaled loudly, waited for the sound of Charlie closing the front door. When I heard Charlie's police cruiser leaving the driveway I threw myself on my bed with relief. At least Charlie wouldn't have to be here for my mental break-down. I instantly startled when I felt Paul's hands on my back and I lifted my head to watch him. "Not a dream," I stated calmly.

He chuckled softly, the sound of his laugh brought tingles all over my body. "Not a dream," he agreed with amusement.

My head fell back down with a soft thud. "I though I was going _insane_. I _am_ going insane. This _is_ insane."

"Ssshh, you're fine," he whispered before gently kissing my neck. Every thought I had was instantly forgotten.

"Paul?" I moaned turning my head to the side in order to give him full access.

"Yes, my little witch?" he breathed huskily in my ear making me shiver at the sensation.

"I want-need you. Please?" I begged, my voice aching with need.

I felt him smile against my skin. "What do you need, sweetheart? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"You, Paul. I need you to touch me...I need to feel you inside of me."

I felt like I was going insane. All I could think of was him. He turned me around while his body moved closer to mine. "I can't be gentle Bella," he said earnestly. "Not this time."

My breath hitched in my throat. Again I didn't waste any time giving him an answer. Instead I pulled him closer, kissed him, and began unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his jeans. His hands found my breasts and I hissed when he fingered my nipples. He unclasped the hooks of my bra and pulled it off quickly, leaving me wearing nothing but my soaked panties.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. "I need you so much - I need to be inside of you so bad - it hurts," I pulled off his pants and groaned when I felt he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock was hard, but at the same time it was softest thing I had ever touched. He hissed as my finger rubbed the head of his cock, spreading out the small drop of pre-cum.

"Yes...ahh...Bella...don't stop.." he moaned. He tightened his grip on me and kissed me hungrily. His hands ripped off my soaked panties and his nostrils flared when broke our kiss to hold it close enough to smell it. "Bella, I can't...I can't wait. I need to be inside you, now. I'm sorry."

I didn't understand why he was apologizing because I wanted the same. I smiled softly when I saw the desperate look on his face. "I want you too Paul. I want you to fuck me, can you do that for me?"

He grinned wickedly. "I think I can manage that," he growled. He didn't give me time to say anything else, he positioned himself between my legs, and slid inside me with one thrust. I closed my eyes blissfully when I finally felt him inside me.

"This is where I belong my little witch. Inside of your warm, wet, pussy," he groaned breathlessly. He stayed still, not moving inside me until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Paul..." I almost whined. "I need you to move..I-I need to f-feel you move inside of me."

He chuckled darkly before pulling himself out completely. I mewled at the loss of his cock, which only made him chuckle more. He kissed me briefly before turning me on my stomach. "I need to do this Bella, my animal side is rearing it's ugly head," he spoke wryly.

His _animal_ side? Okay...

"Do what?"

I turned my head to the side to watch him carefully. to say I was confused would be a bit of an understatement at this point. My stomach fluttered when I saw his still rigid cock slick with my juices.

He smiled wickedly and lifted me up from the bed to placed me on all fours. "I need to take you from behind. I-I cant ...I just really need to do this right now. Please...don't deny me..."

His voice held a pleading quality that sounded completely foreign, as if he wasn't one to plead often. He watched me carefully, face completely devoid if any emotion. I honestly didn't understand what the problem was, of course he could take me that way. He could fuck me any way he wanted as long as he would just do it already. But, as I watched him, a small part of me couldn't help but feel he was asking me for something more, something I wasn't sure I was willing to give.

I quenched the feeling before it could take root, and nodded at Paul. "Yes..just...do it ..." I answered huskily.

His answering grin was feral, animalistic even, but it didn't scare me as it would have anyone else. I don't know why it didn't, perhaps I was used to danger because of the Cullen's, perhaps Edward was right; there really was something wrong with my self-preservation instincts, it really didn't matter. Whatever it was, when Paul looked at me with a grin that made me check to see if I wasn't wearing a red cloak while carrying a basket full of cookies for my sick grandmother, I didn't feel fear, only felt lust. The kind of lust that emanated from danger. The kind that originated from the very core of me and resonated through every fiber of my being. When his eyes changed to amber right before me, when it seemed as if there was a foreign entity watching me from those very eyes, everything seemed to fall into place.

I couldn't believe I didn't see it before, after all, it was staring me right in the face. That day in the clearing when Laurent attacked me, I was saved by wolves. Big, unnatural wolves that had the same amber eyes that were watching me this very moment. _Animal side rearing it's ugly head, indeed..._

I should have been able to figure this out months ago, but why didn't I? I had all the pieces to the puzzle, all I had to do was fit them together, but I never did. The symptoms wouldn't have helped me much, because I never knew what exactly happened when someone turned into a werewolf. But the changes in itself should have told me there was something going on, something supernatural.

When Jacob told me the legend of the old ones, I was so happy I finally knew what Edward was, I completely forgot about the rest of his story. He told me the story of his ancestors, how they used to turn into wolfs to protect their tribe from the cold ones. He even told me of the treaty the between the Quiliette's and the Cullen's, why didn't I put two and two together sooner. My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl.

"You're not paying attention Bella, and I don't particularly like not having it. Don't make me punish you, you wouldn't like it if I did."

His eyes were watching me carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort and I couldn't help but feel like prey. The thought of being punished excited me and I could feel the juices dripping down from my pussy.

He inhaled sharply, "Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe you would like it. Would you like to be punished, Bella? I think you deserve it for not paying attention, what do you think?"

I couldn't really say anything, every coherent thought I had flew out of the window the moment he started talking about punishing me. I didn't think about the Cullen's, or werewolves, or anything else, really. All I could think of was Paul, and how much I wanted him to fuck me. I couldn't care less if he was Marvin the Martian, as long as he didn't stop touching me, I didn't give a damn. His hands left my body and I whimpered at the loss.

"Bella..." he growled. "I'm going to do whatever I want with you, do you have any objections? Because if you do, now would be the moment to voice them. I won't listen to you later, but if you tell me now, if you tell me what I can't do, I won't."

I groaned. Why the hell is he asking me questions at a time like this?

"_Bella_..." he almost warned. I tried to focus my mind and think about his question. The fact that he was asking me, told me everything I needed to know. He didn't want to do anything I wouldn't like, or feel uncomfortable with. The question was, what didn't I want to do. I thought about it for a moment before I knew exactly what I wanted.

"You can do anything you want, as long as it doesn't cause me pain, or harm. When I say stop, you _stop,_" I breathed. I knew I was probably going insane, but I trusted him not to hurt me. The beast inside of him didn't scare me at all. Because unlike Edward's demon, Paul's beast was a protector, it's very nature was to protect from harm, not cause it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, unless I wanted to be hurt. The thought made me moan softly. Paul shifted his body until he was pressed behind me, his cock positioned against my entrance.

"You're letting me do whatever I want?" Paul asked hoarsely. "Silly little witch, don't you know all the things I could do to you?" he shifted his cock until it was pressing against my anus. "Do you want me to fuck you here?" he asked before pushing his cock against my hole. "Because I could, you know, you just gave me permission. I would enjoy that very much, Bella, to fuck you there. Would I be your first, or did you let someone else fuck you like that before now?"

I moaned. God what was he saying, and why wasn't I scared? I felt as if my lack of fear should worry me, he was a stranger, no matter what I previously did, or didn't do with him, it shouldn't have mattered. The things he was speaking of should only be brought up in a secure, long lasting relationship, not with someone you basically just met. But if that was the case, then why didn't I mind? Why did the thought of him fucking me that way excite me more then anything? I didn't understand, and there was a part of me, the same part that told me not to accept his offer, that was telling me to run. Yet, I didn't. I could only hope I wasn't making a mistake of epic proportions.

"You're my first everything, Paul. Even kiss. The only kiss I've had before you was so chaste in comparison to yours, it doesn't even count."

"Good," he growled, "Because I don't like the thought of someone else touching what's mine. You are mine, aren't you, Bella?"

His warm breath fluttered across my skin, whispering promises of things to come. My breath caught in my throat at the possessive note his words held. I gasped when he caught me by my hair and pulled my head back in one quick tug, his hand still tangled in my locks. "Aren't you Bella?"

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. It was the only thing I could say, the only thing he wanted to hear. But as I heard myself agree, the words tasted as the truth in my mind. I really felt as if I was his, and this did scare me. I wasn't sure if I wanted that, I didn't know if I could give someone that kind of power over me. It was confusing and I felt like a fucking mess. It was all his fault. I didn't particularity like the feeling, so I decided to do something about it. I reached behind me and grasped his cock, he hissed as my hand touched his skin.

"But if I'm yours Paul, does that make you mine? Does that mean no one gets to touch you, but me?" I asked while I ran my hand up and down his cock.

"Yes," he panted. "God yes! I can't imagine anyone else touching me like you do. I'm yours...for as long as I can be."

I clenched my teeth in irritation. Yes, I'd forgotten about the 'having to leave me eventually' part of the equation. I could actually feel the bile at the back of my throat at the thought of him leaving me, at the thought of some faceless woman touching what's mine.

"Then I'm only yours for as long as you're mine. After you leave, I'll find someone else..." I teased.

He growled and his grip on my hair tightened, "I'll kill him, you hear? I'll kill anyone that so much as looks at you. You're mine!"

"For now," I said repeating what I told him on the beach. Somehow his insane possessiveness didn't bother me, it turned me on. We didn't even know each other, we didn't love each other, but there was something there, something that screamed to me that I was his and he was mine, it didn't scare me as it did before. I somehow understood that it was something that went deeper then just two strangers coming together in desperation. I lost my train of thoughts when he moved his mouth to my neck and started sucking on my pulse.

"I'll show you you're mine, Bella. I'll fuck you so hard you won't even want to think about other men, let alone fuck them!"

He let go of my hair and pulled my hand from his cock. He moved his hand between my legs, and I gasped when felt his fingers inside of my pussy. "Still wet for me, little witch...good...I like you this way."

He pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his cock. Before I had the chance to say anything else, he buried himself deep inside my pussy in one hard thrust. I screamed when he entered me brutally, he just growled back thrusting inside me, each thrust harder then the other. I never asked him to stop fucking me, no matter how hard he entered me. I loved every second of it. The desperation, the struggle for dominance no matter how hard he pushed his cock inside me, I begged him to push harder.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't think about anyone but me. Not Jacob, not that fucking Cullen, no one!" he panted in my ear as he pushed himself inside me once more. I couldn't think clearly enough to understand what he was saying, all I could think about was the sensation of his cock inside my pussy.

"Do you think that fucking leech could make you feel like I do? Do you Bella?" he asked between thrusts. I was lost in pleasure, every touch, every thrust was making me scream his name in ecstasy. "Who do you _belong_ to?" he panted. "Who?"

He stopped moving inside me when I didn't answer. "_Who,_ Bella?"

"You!" I whispered. It turned into a scream when he started fucking me again. "You...just...God Paul...whatever you...ahh...do, don't stop...ahhh...fucking me."

He chuckled darkly as he pounded himself inside me with unimaginable force. I felt him deeper then I'd felt before, plunging inside of me in a rhythm so fast, it shouldn't have been possible if he was a mere human.

"You drive me insane," he moaned. "Your touch, the smell of your pussy...The thought of someone else touching you-touching something that's mine is killing me."

"Then don't...ahh..leave..." I breathed huskily. His hands tightened on my hips, pushing his fingers into the delicate flesh.

"I would stay with you if I could. I will stay as long as I...aahh...can...and when the time comes to leave you...if the time comes, I'll fight it with..ahh...everything that I am. That's all I can...ahh...give you."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. His hand reached for my clit but I pushed it away. "No, don't. I'll take care of it myself, you just keep fucking me." I groaned.

He hissed before kissing me neck, "Yes...touch yourself. Do it now." he demanded. I touched my clit, massaging it gently, moaning at the pleasure the touch brought me.

"Yes...that's it...moan for me..." Paul grunted, speeding his thrusts. "Cum for me, Bella. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to hear you scream that you're mine."

His hard thrusts and fast pace was driving me insane. "Not until you tell me you're mine..." I moaned before clenching the walls of my pussy around his cock.

He inhaled sharply, "No Bella don't. I can't...control myself if you...do..._that_."

He drove himself inside me, bringing me closer to completion with every thrust. I pushed myself against him, and he moaned eagerly, welcoming my participation. His movements increased, leaving me screaming his name. He gasped when I clenched myself around him screaming out my pleasure. He knew I was close. "Say you're mine, Bella," he moaned. "Say it now!"

"You first!" I moaned.

"You're mine..." he mocked.

"No," I gasped. "You know what I mean."

He was about to say something, but I cut him off by clenching my pussy around his cock. "_Don't_..." he warned.

"Say it then, and I'll stop."

He increased his thrusts, I felt my momentum building; bringing me closer and closer. Just when I thought I was going to orgasm, he stopped. "Say it, and I'll start fucking you again. I can do this all night Bella."

He was driving me insane. I tried moving myself against him but he stopped me instantly. "No, no, no, we can't have that, now can we. Just say it, Bella, and I'll make you cum harder then you've ever cum in your life."

"I...can't...you bastard...I-I'm yours!" I almost screamed.

I could feel the smug satisfaction radiating off him. "I already knew that, but I'm glad to hear you've finally realized it."

He started moving inside me, making me scream with every thrust. "Bella..._my_ Bella..."

"Yes...ahh...yes...Paul...harder..." I moaned incoherently. His fierce thrusts were driving me crazy. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he drove me over the edge. I came hard, clenching myself around his cock, screaming his name.

"Fuck...Bella...fuck..." Paul roared as he spilled a torrent of hot seed inside me. I shivered at the sensation, my body still suffering from the after-shock of my orgasm. It was the best climax I'd ever had, but it left me drained. I knew I'd wake-up bruised and broken but it was worth it. I let myself fall down until was lying on my stomach, Paul quickly rolled off of me, and slipped his arm around me to bring me closer to him. We both lay there panting, trying to catch our breaths. I could feel the blissful darkness of sleep coming over me, but I knew I couldn't give in just yet.

"Say it, Paul. I need to hear you say it," I said hoarsely..

He tightened his grip on my body, and softly kissed my hair. "I'm yours Bella..._only_ yours."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I let the darkness overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry dudes, my inspiration went on a trip around the world. It came back after I started reading all your reviews for this story. Thanks for those by the way. I'm planning on focusing on my Bella/Paul, Bella/Peter and Buffy/Lord of the Rings crossover stories for now. I hope you guys are still interested in this story, if not I'll notice by the lack of reviews and put it on the back-burner. I'm not going to stop writing the story because honestly it's just too much fun to give up. But I do have other people demanding stories like Learning Curve and Gimli's Sisters to be updated, so I'll focus on those instead. This chapter is not beta-d so if you find any mistakes, which I'm sure you will, please let me know.**

**Drop me a line...**


End file.
